The Tale of Two Jack's
by Fairyofthewinter
Summary: Once more fear is gripping the children of the world but it seems Pitch is not behind it, can the guardians convince the reluctant spirit of courage to help them or will all be lost.


Once more fear is gripping the children of the world but it seems Pitch is not behind it, can the guardians convince the reluctant spirit of courage to help them or will all be lost.

* * *

Chapter One

(The Spirit of Courage Appears)

Blinky one of the many elf's employed under North ran as fast as hit tiny legs could carry him. He'd been ordered to find one of the many persons, creatures or even spirits that protected the children of the world. Something had happened though the elf wasn't sure he could remember what exactly the something was but it was important enough to call everyone to North's home.

But it would seem that some how from him leaving the portal to trying to find the groundhog the elf had managed to get himself lost to the point of going in the complete opposite direction then he was supposed to.

Normally it would have taken the elf a while to realize that he had made such a large error but when the scenery began to change from a living thriving forest to a well dying one he knew he had made a very big mistake.

Stopping Blinky looked around himself taking in the new environment brown leafs covered ever inch of the ground around his feet, branches that had fallen lay in dent they had created in the earth some appearing to have never been moved. A thick fog was creeping through the spaces between tree's making it hard for the elf to see more than a few feet in front of himself.

Turning around with thoughts of leaving this place as fast as he could a deep hissing noise caused the elf to freeze as if Jack Frost himself had touched the creature. Silents was all the elf could hear that and the pounding of his heart as it tried to break free of his chest, taking in a shaky breath Blinky took a single step the crunching of leafs cause him to jump back making even more noise then one would want to make in such a situation as this.

And what a situation it was that poor Blinky had found himself in, looking around panicked as if something was going to pop out at any second the little elf back up slowly until his back hit the hard bark of a tree

Shadows looked as if alive began to change and take shape turning into a dark version of North the large man/shadow came from between two trees his voice booming.

"Useless Blinky, always getting lost, always under boot!" Shadow North stomped his feet as he came charging at the small elf. Blinky let out a high pitch cry taking off running away from the other, he frighten it was one of his deepest fears that his master would one day say those words and hearing them coming from the shadow made the little elfs eyes well with tears he didn't like this one bit!

He ran and ran until his feet could carry him no more and soon the elf fell down his face flat again the forest floor. The trembles that racked his tiny body would not stop and he thought that this would be it, he would never get to see his family elf's or the real North ever again.

"Back to the dark with you" a flash flew over head connecting with the shadow's it looked like small red fireworks where hitting the shadows pushing them back and away from Blinky, said elf turned to look at the source but had to squint for the red flares that had brought light oy the dark forest cause spots to appear before his eyes and the eld had to squint to make out the shape of what appeared to be a boy.

It was only when a pair of pale feet where standing in front of him did the elf jump up wrapping his arms around the leg of his savior.

"JACK, JACK, JACK!" he cheered.

"Jack?" a voice questions. A hand reached down grabbing the part of the elfs hat just under his bell. Pulling with some force to remove the creature from his leg the boy pulled the elf up to eye leve.

"Hey your one of those things the fat guy keeps around" shaking the creature the new comer frowned deeply.

"What does that moron think his doing sending one of this tiny things into the hollow woods?" letting out a sigh the boy jumped into the air landing on a branch he repeated this processes until he was standing on the highest overlooking the forest.

Blinky blinked a few times as he took in this odd new person, well this wasn't the Jack he knew 'wow jack sure had changed' the elf thought.

This Jack had black hair that was only just slightly longer then it should be, his eyes not a bright blue where a deep red they stared at the elf with a mix of annoyance and anger. The elf continued to look over Jack's new appears the hoodie was missing but a simple black jacket over an orange tank top was what meet his gaze, looking down he looked at pair of shorts the new jack wore well they sure where short.

'Wasn't he cold?' Blinky thought before he was behind tossed into the air as the boy reached into his pocket pulling out what appeared to be a very little jack-o-lantern.

Jumping from the branch the boy snatched the elf from his fall; twisting his boy into a dive the youth through the pumpkin ahead of himself it connected to the ground orange smoke rising up from where the item had connected, they were headed right for the ground this caused Blinky brought his hands up covering his face.

When the impact never came the elf slowly opened his eyes as he lowered his hands his eyes widened seeing the gates to his home, he wiggled trying to break free so he could run inside but the grip on his hat only tightened. Turning his head to glare at the boy he shrunk back seeing the look in the person's eye if the elf had to give it a name he would call it murderous.

* * *

R and R Please I promise the next chap will be better and more detailed I just really wanted to get this story started. And I wasn't sure how so this is what I got lol.


End file.
